Puppy Love
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu helps Jakotsu’s dream come true…


Title: Puppy love

Author: kira  
Rating: T

Characters: Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu

Warning: yaoi, slight non-con sex, mild kink  
Summary: Bankotsu helps Jakotsu's dream come true…

Author's note: Special thanks to my beta, Jen for polishing this fic as well as to Hime-sama for all her cheerleading behind the scenes.

_For Myth-chan…_

888

Bankotsu stared at Inuyasha and almost laughed out loud. _This was the guy that had Jakotsu squealing like a lovesick girl? He's nothing special to look at. So he's got cat ears and big-assed sword. Mine's bigger…_ He grinned, the comforting weight of Banryuu balanced solidly on his shoulder.

Inuyasha glared back at him. _This guy's almost as creepy as the girly looking one. What the hell's the matter with these morons?_ He held the Tetsusaiga out before him as the two of them started moving, looking for an advantage to press in the other's defenses.

"Careful you don't damage his ears, Oo-Aniki!" Jakotsu called out. He ran out from the shadows and stood on the periphery of the battle. "And you'd better not damage my Aniki-chan, Inuyasha!" he warned.

"Shut up!" the two combatants shouted at him.

The cross-dresser silently huffed, shoving his hands in his sleeves, while he looked everywhere but at them.

Resisting the urge to rub tiredly at his forehead, Bankotsu continued staring down the hanyou. The whole thing was getting stupider by the minute, and judging by the way Inuyasha had also slung his sword up over his shoulder, Bankotsu saw he must feel the same way.

"Aniki-chan…" Jakotsu whined. "Why aren't you fighting over me?"

_Because it's stupid…? _the seventeen year old undead warrior thought. "Uh…"

"Don't you love me any more?"

"Well…" Bankotsu started to say. He knew the hanyou was trying not to laugh and he was inclined to laugh along with him as his undead paramour sounded even more girly than he remembered him sounding in their former lives.

Inuyasha stood there, making strange faces as he held in his laughter._ "Don't you love me any more?"_ Jakotsu's lament rang in his head. "I guess not!" he blurted out.

"OOH! Does this mean you love me, Inuyasha?!" the undead cross-dresser squealed in delight. He quickly hurried over to the hanyou much to Bankotsu's disgust.

"Eh?!" Inuyasha yelped. He took a step forward and wound up unexpectedly in Bankotsu's arms, the end of Banryuu nearly slicing an ear off.

"What the hell?!" the two of them chorused. Startled, they dropped their weapons, which was a good thing as it turned out. Somehow, Jakotsu had managed to grab a hold of his undead lover, neatly sandwiching Inuyasha between them. And in the confusion, the poor hanyou was nose to nose with Bankotsu.

"Don't you just want to kiss him, Aniki-chan?" Jakotsu purred.

"Well, uh-" the undead leader of the Shichinintai started to say, when the rest of his words were cut off by Inuyasha's mouth landing firmly on his. _What the hell?!_

The hanyou, in trying to avoid whatever nonsense Jakotsu was about to spew in his ear, instinctively moved forward._ Gagh! I've got, what's those things Kagome was talking about?! Oh yeah! Kooties!! And why is that weird one groping my ass?_

_Jakotsu, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you for this!_ Bankotsu thought as Inuyasha squirmed enticingly against him. Unfortunately, the poor hanyou was simply trying to get away, but Bankotsu's undead body did not care. It responded in the same way it would of have, had he been truly alive. _Great… If Sweetness sees this he's going to get pissed!_

Jakotsu was too busy pressing his own erection against Inuyasha's bottom to care about his undead lover. The more he ground his hips against the poor hanyou, the more Inuyasha squirmed in a frantic effort to get away.

All that wiggling was having an effect on a certain part of the hanyou's anatomy, Bankotsu noticed with interest. _Maybe he's into having a little fun with us…And since there's none of those stupid bugs around to report back to Naraku…Good idea, Sweetness!_ He peered over the hanyou's shoulder to wink at his undead paramour.

"Told you it'd be fun!" Jakotsu said smugly. Giggling maniacally at his undead lover, the cross-dresser took a step back. Whipping his silken scarf off, he wrapped it around the helpless hanyou, neatly blindfolding him. "Ah ah ah anh…" he purred, "no peeking!" As the cross-dresser grabbed him from behind, Inuyasha struggled when Bankotsu let go, backing himself into Jakotsu, much to the undead twenty year old's delight. "Oooh… I just knew you wanted it, but I had no idea it was that badly!"

Bankotsu laughed. "I've got an idea."

"What?!" the undead cross-dresser squealed.

"Let's tie him up."

"Yes!!"

"NO!!" Inuyasha cried.

"Awe, come on, my lil puppy-chan, it'll be fun…"

Chuckling at the look on the hanyou's face, Bankotsu removed his obi. He grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's wrist, wrapping the silk around it before he took the other one. Minutes later he had the startled hanyou's wrists neatly bound together. "Where do you want him, Jakotsu?"

The undead cross-dresser's face lit up. "Oooh, right here and now?"

Bankotsu laughed as Inuyasha continued struggling to get free. "Relax, Inuyasha, he's really quite gentle."

"I really am… although I can be rough if you want me to."

"Hell no!"

"Ooh, playing hard to get, hunh?" Jakotsu said, reaching up to fondle Inuyasha's ears. He gently pinched the velvety soft appendage, and the hanyou shivered. "You like it, hmmm…" the cross-dresser purred to himself. Rubbing a bit harder, Jakotsu had him leaning back into his touch, until Inuyasha realized what was going on.

The hanyou quickly pulled away, and as he did so, Bankotsu tugged on the obi. Jakotsu, who had put his arm around Inuyasha's neck, was leaning on him. The tug forward combined with the undead cross-dresser's weight to send Inuyasha sprawling face first into the grass.

"My, my, aren't we an eager lil pup!" Jakotsu squealed. He had landed on top of the hanyou, and as he cuddled him, the cross-dresser ground his hips into Inuyasha bottom.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking freak!!"

"At least he'll die happy, Inuyasha," Bankotsu quipped as his undead paramour squealed in delight.

"Yes!! I shall have my way with you and we'll die together!!" Jakotsu trilled. "Cuz you know Bankotsu's going to kill you afterwards…"

"The hell he will! I'll kill you both!!" Inuyasha struggled to get up. However, the more he moved under Jakotsu, the harder the cross-dresser got and he thought nothing of rubbing his burgeoning erection against the hanyou's bottom. Inuyasha growled low in his throat at him.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, just sit back and enjoy the ride," the undead leader of the Shichinintai smirked.

"If you're really good, I promise I'll only take one of your ears as a memento," Jakotsu added helpfully.

Growling in reply, Inuyasha tried getting his knees up under himself to no avail. All it did was encourage Jakotsu, and give him a chance to worm his hand under the hanyou. A quick tug and the undead mercenary had his hakama untied. "Get off me, you freak!!"

"You know you want me…"Jakotsu said as he sat up to straddle Inuyasha's hips. He wiggled his bottom down to sit on the hanyou's thighs, pulling the hakama with him as he went.

Inuyasha went still. He tensed when Jakotsu slid his kimono up, exposing his behind. The cross-dresser gently caressed him. "He's as soft as a peach and I bet as tasty too!"

Bankotsu chuckled at the rapt expression on his paramour's face. Jakotsu was so easy to please, any little trinket gave him pleasure, but this was a gift beyond price. And one he knew the cross-dresser would treasure always. So he pushed his jealous feelings aside as he kept the tension on the obi taut.

"Should I cut his fundoshi off, Aniki-chan?" Jakotsu impishly asked as he lifted Jakotsutou's sheath up and over his head.

"Nah, take your time unwrapping it…"

"Okay… Inuyasha, I need to unwrap your package," he giggled.

"Fuck off, freak!"

"Oh no, I intend to fuck you, my darling Inuyasha..."

"That he does," Bankotsu chuckled.

"Fuck you too!"

"You want a threesome?! My, my, my, who knew you'd be this much fun in the futon?!" Jakotsu chortled.

"Shut up!!"

"Mou… that hurt, Inu-chan…"

"Fuck you!"

"I already said that's what I'm going to do to you, my love…"

"Hurry up, Jakotsu, my hands are getting tired," Bankotsu whined.

"Yeah?" The undead cross-dresser looked over at his lover, blinking stupidly.

The undead seventeen year old sighed. "Just hurry, Jakotsu."

"Okay!" Wasting no time on niceties, Jakotsu tugged hard on the cottony folds as the hanyou continued to struggle beneath him. A few minutes later, he had it loose enough to move it aside. Gripping Inuyasha's butt cheeks, he spread them apart none-too-gently as the hanyou had clamped down, to gaze at the prize. "Nice…" he purred, "but not as nice as yours, Aniki-chan." He let go much to Inuyasha's relief.

"Thank you," the undead leader of the Shichinintai smirked.

Giggling as he fumbled to free his erection from his own fundoshi, Jakotsu rubbed his cock against the hanyou's bottom. He spat into his palm, quickly coating his swollen member with it. Leaning forward, he pushed hard against Inuyasha's tight entrance several times, teasing the hanyou, and loving how he tensed up around him. Before he could make it past the tight ring of muscle, Jakotsu moaned softly as he climaxed. He panted for a few seconds, enjoying the physical closeness, and savoring the gift his beloved Bankotsu had given him. A few minutes later, it sunk in and he bolted upright, his face contorted with rage.

"What's wrong, Sweetness?"

"I, I, I!!" the rest of what he was going to say was swallowed up in an angry snarl.

Bankotsu, figuring it out, chuckled. "Let's go, you had you fun."

"Yeah…" Jakotsu replied ruefully. Leaning forward to remove his scarf from the hanyou's eyes, he said, "Next time, I plan on plundering your delicious lil arse." He giggled happily, his earlier disappointment forgotten.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Mou, and then you won't have the pleasure of me pleasuring you…" Jakotsu purred as he got up, keeping his foot carefully planted on Inuyasha's back. Tucking his cock back into his fundoshi, he quickly adjusted the folds of kimono. He reached for his sword, and after slipping the sheath back over his head and onto his shoulder, he nodded at his undead lover.

Bankotsu took the hint, and reeling in his obi with one hand, Banryuu in the other, he made his way over to the prone hanyou. "Don't do anything stupid, Inuyasha, or I'll cut your head off and then Jakotsu can have your ears."

"Yes!!"

"Whatever…" Inuyasha said, not looking at him. He was mortified by the whole incident and as much as he wanted to kill them, he found he could not move, not that Jakotsu could really hold him down with his foot. He simply lay there, pretending the whole thing never happened, while Bankotsu deftly untied him. He even remained still as Jakotsu took one last tweak on his ears while his undead lover presumably tied his obi back on.

Bankotsu hurried after his undead paramour, who was now chasing after a butterfly. Jakotsu paused just long enough to blow a kiss at the hanyou, before disappearing into the forest along with his undead lover.

"Keh! I like how Sesshomaru does it much better…" Inuyasha muttered at their retreating forms.


End file.
